


[龙tory]Hello,Mr.Hitchhiker

by haitianyueye



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bigbang
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitianyueye/pseuds/haitianyueye
Summary: [龙tory]Hello, Mr.HitchhikerWritten by.기미나（K）翻译：海天月夜（librata.lofter.com）





	1. [龙tory]Hello,Mr.Hitchhiker 上+中

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hello,Mr.Hitchhiker](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/450062) by k(기미나). 



[龙tory] Hello, Mr. Hitchhiker

Hello, Mr. Hitchhiker 上

 

世界上最安全的交通工具是什么呢？城市中堵塞到令人窒息的汽车？每次停在一定间隔的车站吐出一群人，再吞下另一群人的地铁？漂浮在水面，据说风雨飘摇时会因晕船而站到生死歧路上的船？世界发展得耀眼，交通工具的变化也叫人震惊。即便不用双腿也可以把人送到各处的无数交通工具中，有一种最为优雅，最为巨大的交通工具。速度比别人要快，长相也与众不同。而且它，吐出着欲将世界的变化与人们的念想一网打尽的气焰。那是什么？可不要被吓到哦。它可是，会飞天的。 

 

唧—我美丽的法拉利在公路上刮出着长长的痕迹停了下来。虽然是突如其来的刹车，但毕竟是出于我的意志，因此并未受到惊吓。在稀稀疏疏地长着野草的荒野公路上，感受着簌簌升起的灰尘围绕着我的法拉利，我抬起了头。向着睁圆了双眼望着我的，hitchhiker。那个有着一头黑发的东洋人hitchhiker，正用那张落满灰尘的脸做着呆傻的表情。而我朝着那个傻傻的东洋人喊出了声。 

 

“呀！坐上来！！” "

 

用韩语。 

 

Hello, Mr. Hitchhiker 上 

 

一天内如果有车子驶过的话，大概能有15辆左右吗，人烟稀少得可怜的高速公路上，我用脚一路将油门踩到最大，正享受着成为这片荒野里的大镖客的感觉。巨大轰响着的伊基•波普的歌曲营造出了令人无法不飙车的气氛。这首歌就像毒.品般将我震撼。因为伊基•波普是瘾君子的关系吗。不过我并没有像他那样完全放下理智。有必要像木乃伊一样被榨干金钱吗。要是在管辖区超速的话就完蛋了。罚款可是贵得吓尿啊。我听着震耳欲聋的伊基•波普的歌，不断地朝着前方前进再前进。在灼热的太阳底下，与荒野里刮起的沙尘作伴，享受着自由，就是这个。直到我的视野里映入了一个小小的东洋人为止。那个hitchhiker站在荒野的正中间，以乍一看可能会与身后的野草同化的同等身高，非常自豪地，竖起着拇指。而且这里还不是一天驶过十五辆车子的话就能说：哇今天经过的车真他妈多啊的干线公路，而是几乎废弃了的一般高速公路。不仅如此，浑身上下也因不断吹刮的沙尘而变得脏兮兮的。到底为什么会像行李一样被抛弃在这种地方。生出了最好不要跟他产生交集的念头，我完全没有打算减缓速度。BBAM BBAM BBA BBA~歌曲响彻在耳边，在太阳下格外夺目的法拉利夸耀着自己的威容。呀，看看吧，这个不值一提的hitchhiker，我的法拉利够屌吧，我瞥了眼那个东洋人，打算悠悠地与他擦身而过。打算。 

 

直到看进双眼为止。 

 

黑色的头发，小小的身躯，虽然发黄却很白皙的脸，分明是个东亚细亚圈人种的hitchhiker的眼眸，在我的法拉利驶过他身旁时准确地看向了我的眼。也就是说并不是我去看他的眼，而是那边先跟我对上了视线。而且还是配合着法拉利的速度。这种程度的话已经是相当级别的hitchhiker技术了。我以非常宽大的包容之心，用力地踩下了刹车。唧——发出着刺耳噪音的心肝法拉利费力地停了下来。哇，你真是个宽厚的人呢。如果路过的白人看到的话肯定会这么对我开口吧。黑人？黑人的话估计会说You are ma brother吧，他们会把所有亲切的人称为brother。无论是白人还是黑人，实际上别人也知道，我，并不是那么宽厚的人。而我停车的原因，只是在甫一撞进那双黑眸时，便读出了他的口型。 

 

‘妈的，臭显摆。’ 

 

太阳像是要把这片大地上的万物烧灼殆尽般散发着热度，在我觉得自己就像柏油路上的鸡蛋一样正被逐渐煎熟，一边随着伊基•波普的歌曲任思绪缥缈时。在这广阔得想吐的United States America，在这渺无人烟，并非干线公路的高速公路上，目睹到一头黑发的脏兮兮的东洋人hitchhiker，使用着我的祖国的语言，而且还是那么熟悉的怀念得想死的粗口时。 

 

我决定将它称之为命运。 

 

*

 

人类有着愿望。那便是想要飞翔在天际。没有翅膀的可悲生物哟。有着无数次试图飞天的尝试。他们都短暂地停留在天空，然后像流星雨一样坠落到地面结束了一生。然后某一日，莱特兄弟飞上了天空。从此以后，占领了大地和海洋的人类，终于连天空也一并占领。随后，这世上最为优雅，最为庞大，快得诡异的名为‘飞机’的巨大交通工具横空出世，将人们降落在了他们所愿的世界各处。哇哦，不觉得惊异吗。可以肯定的是，目前再也没有比飞机更加安全的交通工具了。可是为什么，人们会畏惧飞机呢？ 

 

坐在旁边的Mr.hitchhiker也不知有什么东西让他那么惊奇，一直定定地注视着我堆在一边的CD。不是，明明长相就那种是出生以来从未坐过法拉利的观相，有那时间还不如欣赏车子，干嘛要跑偏去集中在CD上啊。从我，到变成了我们的20分钟，我们仍在这炽热得叫人难以忍受的太阳下欢快地奔驰。这片土地也是大得浪费，怎么跑也不见尽头。得快点改道到70号公路啊。今天要改道的路还很多的。音乐仍然震耳欲聋地撕裂着耳膜。而刚才so cool地爆出了并非祖国语言的粗口的hitchhiker，在我甫一喊出坐上来便撒了欢地跑过来坐上了车。可是....从那之后就不发一语，莫非这小子不是韩国人？这家伙张开嘴不知嘟囔起了什么。我这才伸手调低了吵闹得整个世界都能听到的歌曲音量。然后一瞥-看向了那个hitchhiker。 

“取向原本就这么old吗？” 

取向原本就这么old吗？？？？这家伙是韩国人吗？还是因为小小年纪就移民过来所以发音才会那样？ 

“什么？”  
“伊基•波普，大卫•鲍伊。只有英伦摇滚歌曲。而且全都是70年代的啊。”  
“嗯。有不满？”  
“这大叔的取向可真是老朽得可以啊。” 

这么说出口的，就算发音糟糕得一塌糊涂，也可以确定是韩国人的傲慢无礼的hitchhiker似乎转瞬没了兴趣，把CD一股脑倒进原位后，啪-真的啪地一声靠在了车座上。什么啊，这…未开化的家伙。这世上竟然会有不珍惜法拉利的人类，果然人要活得久才能看到更多。连这种神奇的生物都能碰见。看起来有好几天没洗过的韩国人hitchhiker开始用脚趾踩着节拍，大声跟唱起了音量减小的伊基•波普的歌。还说我老朽，看他连歌词都知道，这家伙小时候看来也没少听过歌啊。所以，我也掺了一脚，跟着嘶吼着唱起了歌。近处可见的土地是荒野。尘土飞扬太阳滚烫。在那之下，在那片荒野之中，我鲜红的法拉利横贯了这片大地，这次是用嘴发出着噪音飞驰而去。这家伙坐在法拉利上跺起了脚。瞧这孩子..怎么可以这么粗暴地对待法拉利。虽然那么想着，啊，算了我也不管了。握着方向盘吼歌吼到嗓子都要爆裂，先唱的家伙突然嘿嘿笑了笑， 

 

“哇，我们真的好像荒野大镖客啊。” 

 

我不是说过了吗。是命运。我无言地调高了音量。哐哐哐哐，耳膜震动，视野也跟着震动。炽热得令人失神的阳光似乎连大脑都融化了的样子。明明数词只是从一个变成了两个，却发生了这般惊人变化。我踩下了油门。就是被抓到超速也不管了。就随他罚个300美金喽。又不是我一个人。感觉到我的法拉利在发力。在这巨大的大陆上，不过区区黑点的我们，却也欢快地奔驰了起来。Bang bang-！那家伙用手摆出枪的手势，朝着太阳射了过去。我们人如其名，就如荒野大镖客般飞驰在了荒野之上。

 

* 

 

“呀，hitchhiker。不过你要去哪儿？”  
“那边呢？”  
“想下车吗？”  
“yo？”(译注，上一句那边呢(그쪽은)没有使用敬语而是非敬语，因此被威胁后识时务者为俊杰地加上了요yo)  
“纽约。”  
“那就载我到纽约吧。” 

 

啊啊。麦克风测试。麦克风测试。现在是75号高速公路。州呢？俄亥俄州。炽热的太阳如今只露出了半边脸，我们也在狂欢过后疲惫地沉默行驶。可是就如刚才听到的，我堂皇于竟如此厚脸皮的hitchhiker的发言。什么呀，一无所有的孩子原本就这么厚颜无耻吗？直直地看过去，他又嘿嘿笑了起来。用那张脏兮兮的脸。本来打算在最先抵达的城市丢下他走人的，这样一来全部乱套了。似乎察觉到了我的想法，那家伙悄悄靠近驾驶座，似有似无地抚摸起了我的大腿。你不是很有钱嘛。这里离纽约也没剩下多少距离了，不能直接载我到那里吗？然后把原本就下垂的眼尾更加可怜巴巴地垂下。哇，妈的..他要把我宽大的心动摇 

 

“想死吗？你在对着谁撒娇，一个带把男的真让人不爽。”" 

 

不了的样子呢。啊，这小子干嘛搞得像个gay啊。闻言他睁圆了眼后笑了起来。 

“妈的，原来不是gay啊。因为长得像gay还以为你是gay呢。”  
“我吗？呀，你是不怕我把你丢在这里走人才会说出那种胡话是吧。”  
“不是就好。嘛，其实我是非常受gay欢迎的长相哦。所以还以为会被吃干抹净的。”"

哼，我嗤笑了声。我周围的gay友人们就算喜欢也是喜欢那种肌肉鼓鼓身怀大屌的男人，好像对你这种还没完全长开的东洋人没什么兴趣呢。我默默地踩了油门。首先得在今天内找到旅店后再决定这家伙的去路。看到了Exit 60号。无言地驶向了出口。总算驶离了看似永远没有尽头的高速公路看到带有人烟气息的街道，为何会感觉如此亲切。Hello 俄亥俄~！！Hello 代顿~！！一离开高速公路就能看到Miller 1n路上鳞次栉比地耸立着旅店。而从这里再开一会儿的话就是餐馆的天堂。太阳已完全落山，先决定把今天的住宿定在这里。 

“呃？呃？？我也能一起睡吗？”  
“疯了吗？呀，我就不收把你载到这里的油费了，你走你的吧。”  
“那我要睡在法拉利里。”  
“要跟我一起去睡吗？”

那家伙点了点头。啊，所以我讨厌连法拉利的价值都不清楚的小鬼们！ 

 

**

 

说到哪儿来着。啊，对了。是说为什么害怕飞机是吧？是有那样的理由。非常安全的那个名为飞机的交通工具，只要发生一次事故就万事休矣了。只要出现事故，生存率便无限地接近于0。所以说，虽然不怎么出事故，但是一旦出一次事故的话将无法负责你的生命。就是这个。一起手拉手走向地狱喽。但是这世界还是迎来了不能没有飞机的时代。就算害怕又能如何，还是只能坐上去。最近发生事故的概率也在渐渐变小，把那个当成安慰吧。 

那家伙一进房间就直直躺到了床上。连那肮脏的鞋子也没脱。啊，办理入住时发现了一个惊人的事情，在那荒野中自信满满地拦着车的Mr.hitchhiker并不会说英语。因为对旅店主人问的话一声不吭，还以为怎么了呢，结果后来上台阶时竟然偷偷地，说了句Fucking English不是吗。哇擦，这嘴脏得也是可以。所以才说不要跟贫民窟的孩子们一起玩啊。我踢了踢躺在右边床铺上的家伙的屁股。当然是穿着鞋子踢的。如果只穿着袜子去踢要是被感染病菌该怎么办。你来负责吗？结果那家伙似是不耐，翻了几下身子后猛地起身怒视着我。嘿，在对谁吹胡子瞪眼呢这是。你要交汽油费吗？ 

“呀，你去给我洗洗。”  
“啊，过一会儿我再洗！”  
“马上。”  
“五分钟…就五分钟…”  
“今天想睡在走廊里吗？”  
“妈的！我洗还不行吗，啊，真是洁癖到龟毛！” 

那家伙最终从床上慢慢爬下来走进了浴室。哐-宛如示威般而用力关上了门，但一点也不好笑。我走过了左侧的床，把行李随意扔到一角后，坐上沙发打开了电视。哈哈呵呵十八禁搞笑整人节目充斥着电视屏幕。在美国也生活了有段时间了，却始终对美国式玩笑无法理解。到底有什么好笑的点值得那么大笑的？听着在电视里哈哈大笑的人们的笑声，我就会陷入无边无际的孤独。一只手紧握着手机，我用另一只手按下遥控器转换了频道。没什么可看的吗。这个时间点也没有电视剧，实在是没什么好看的。把脚放在桌上，疯狂地转换着频道时，洗完了澡的Mr.hitchhiker用毛巾擦着头发走了出来。也不知是不是故意的，甩动头发时的水珠甚至溅到了这里。我把遥控器放在了桌上，叫了他。那家伙把毛巾随意搭在头上走过来用力坐到了沙发上。这孩子刚才在我的法拉利上也这样，看来这是习惯呢。看了眼洗干净出来的家伙的脸，嗯，洗干净后还是挺上得了台面的。虽然比不上我。 

“呀，hitchhiker.”  
“干嘛？”  
“纽约真的是你的目的地吗？”  
“是啊！真的，真的，你看起来钱也很多，不能跟我一起去吗？”  
“好吧。”  
“真的！？！？”  
“真的！？！？”  
“不愿意？”  
“不是，愿意愿意愿意！！”

接着站起来疯狂地在沙发上蹦跳了起来。一直在社交界看过来笑得高雅的女性与明明是极端直男癌却假装女权主义者的男性，这个估摸着是最底层民众的Mr.hitchhiker的行为带给了我伴随着崭新冲击的新鲜感。说实话无法理解。你来自哪颗星球？因为晃动的沙发而感觉到自己的身体也在一起震动，我猛地拉过了那家伙的腿。Mr.hitchhiker失去重心重新坐在了沙发上。害怕这家伙会冷不丁再次蹦跳，我用力按住了他的肩膀后，接着开口。要说的话明明从现在才要开始，你这家伙这么早就跑偏到安德鲁美达星该怎么办啊。 

“不过有条件。”  
“是什么，说说看？身体？要跟我睡吗！？要不要我给你插？还是我插你？”  
“呀...你怎么能连那种下流的话都能若无其事地..”  
“没关系的，只要不是器官买卖或杀人就all ok！”  
“别说那种话，我有点恶心.....”

在韩国，上流阶级与一般阶级间据说只差了一张窗户纸。虽然坚硬得不像话，用手指是不能捅破，但是拿锥子或筷子过来用力一捅的话，无论如何还是能穿出个洞的。可是在美国，上流阶级与一般阶级之间的距离，就如钢筋水泥一样。因为厚重而坚固，无论怎样也无法靠近。是活在完全迥异的两个世界。我感受到我和这家伙之间，包括语言和思考方式在内，有着相当之大的差异。我也是在韩国混过的野路子资产阶级，所以爆起粗来也是让人无法直视的，可是相比起Mr.hitchhiker简直就是小巫见大巫。这孩子连法拉利的贵重都不懂，还会若无其事地说出可怕的话来。看起来至少比我小上3岁，有着未成年一样连绒毛都没褪去的白净脸庞的Mr.hitchhiker。 

“嘿-，原来是个养尊处优的少爷啊？”  
“是啊小子。” 

令现在并没有余力去担心别人的我，觉得有些可怜。 

 

*

 

“条件很简单。第一，无论有什么事也不许碰我的手机。”  
“OK！”  
“第二，珍视我的法拉利。”  
“....”

表情瞬间变臭。区区一辆车可真是金贵。这种脸。他的话，因为容易从表情里看出想说的话来所以真的很省心。不是说再没有比单纯的孩子更好管教的孩子了吗。不过区区一辆车？区区？Ma lovely angel的sweet honey是区区一辆车？ 

 

“呀！干嘛不回答？！”  
“啊，知道了啦，知道了。”  
“第三。以后不要在我面前说那种话了。”  
“什么话？”  
“那种。随意轻贱自己的身体之类的。”  
“...........”

刚开了口，表情就变得有些奇怪。看起来像是想笑，又像是想哭的脸。我发挥了这一生都不见得能用上一次的耐心。期待着这家伙回答OK，乃至，嗯，乃至知道了。可是无论时间再怎么流逝，也不见他要回答的迹象。微微垂下头，扭了扭几下脚，小声地开了口。真奇怪呢。他那么说。真奇怪呢，然后重新紧紧合上了嘴。我似乎有些焦虑，少得可怜的耐心终于见了底，只得催促起回答。 

“怎么，不愿意？”  
“不是。”

飞快地回答。

“那么到底怎么了。”  
“只是，觉得，是个好人呢。”

真奇怪呢，我才想那么说啊。

*** *** ***

Hello, Mr. Hitchhiker 中

Written by. 기미나（K）  
翻译：海天月夜（weibo.com/haitianyueye）

 

就如我说过的，总有人担心飞机事故，不过不要担心。虽然比中彩票的概率要小，但无论如何，碰上了飞机事故的人们真的是运气好到爆的人。也就是说他们也是一种中奖者。所以如果飞机坠落的话，希望能积极地想，哇，我可真是个好运的人。然后拜托请别祈祷。有那个时间还不如去思考下生存的方法啊！因为毫无营养价值啊，那种东西。 

 

“呀，看得见那边的路标吗？”  
“没有，看不到。”  
“啊，真是，你给我睁大眼睛好好看着，要在今天内出去啊。”  
“我有在好好看，我在公路上混的时间可比哥要久多了，你就相信我吧！”  
“你叫我怎么相信你！你不是说你没有驾照吗！！”  
“比起拉着法拉利来公路旅行的傻瓜，当然是没有驾照的我更胜一筹了！！”

 

太阳依旧炽热的高速公路，沿着山路前行，至少行驶在了比昨天要凉快一些的道路上。开着法拉利来一场公路旅行的傻瓜般的我，和明明没有驾照却总嚷嚷着要驾驶的hitchhiker。这便是行驶到纽约为止的旅行成员。不知姓名也不知年纪。但是无论看外表还是其他什么，都是我看起来像哥，所以便让他叫我哥。如果不是哥的话打算怎么办？你想怎么办吧，车主可是我。这是个臭虫。臭虫的化身。我决心从LA开到纽约，而现在已经是第N日的公路旅行。而Mr. hitchhiker则是我在驶入俄亥俄州的路上捡到的。 

现在是270号循环公路。因为要变道驶入26B，因此正浑身紧绷地紧张着。因为要是跟A搞混了就完蛋了，也只能变得敏感。可是丝毫不知我此刻的内心，正舒服地大声播放着大卫•鲍伊的Life on Mars的没良心的hitchhiker，令我的内心更加焦灼。这里可不是跟那时的荒野一样车辆罕至的地方啊，你的身上为何没有遵守道德的想法呢。 

“呀，把音量调小。”  
“为什么？”  
“会给别人造成不便啊。”

但是打从一开始就把良心论斤卖了的hitchhiker却是听也不听地在那儿翻找着CD，明明当初挖苦我兴趣老朽，现在却是他本人更加开心地在那里选曲。仔细观察着数量众多的CD的hitchhiker突然变得安静，奇怪地瞥了过去，却发现他正直直地，望着我小心放好的手机。这家伙，随意对待法拉利时也网开一面了，现在是打算连第一个规则都想违背了吗。

“那个，”  
“那什么那，没有。”  
“........”  
“.......干嘛。”  
“我，可不可以打一通电话？” 

让我经常感叹就算是厚脸皮也很难厚脸皮到那种程度的hitchhiker口中第一次听到的声音。原来也会发出这种声音啊。耳边莫名发痒了起来。也觉得这就是被弟弟请求时的哥哥的心情吗。如果一开始就这么做的话你也舒心我也舒心不是吗小子。所以是很想借给他的 

“电话用不了。”  
“咦？？？？”  
“电话用不了。那只是个时钟啊，时钟。”  
“那么手机里什么都没有吗？”" 

我关上了车窗。因为闷热的天气，本来汽油就快见底了，竟然还遇上了不得不开空调的状况。我调低了震耳欲聋的歌声，打开了空调。My sweet honey，就再辛苦一下吧。

“有一个短信。”  
“噢噢-是珍藏的吗？真浪漫呢。妻子？”  
“如果我结婚的话会一个人出来吗？总之啊，你....”  
“妈的，那是谁啊？”  
“爸爸。” 

用短信说了我爱你呢。然后我拐进了26B。一望无际的高速公路在眼前展开，这家伙不知为何突然变成了哑巴。怎么，开着法拉利的帅气哥哥瞬间变成了papa boy让你感觉无爱了？这家伙闭上了嘴巴后，久违地安静下来的法拉利内只有音乐声咚咚传出。这家伙跟我在美国这片巨大的土地上，开着意大利产的法拉利，放着英国的pop，用韩语进行着对话。真是降落在火星的感觉。 

 

Hello, Mr. Hitchhiker 中

 

“就这样开到尼亚加拉瀑布。去纽约前顺道去一下吧。”  
“哇！！！真的！？”  
“嗯，都开到这里了，不能不看瀑布就走吧。”  
“你最棒了！” 

因那家伙的称赞而挺起了肩-那家伙闪烁着双眼仿佛看着伟人般仰望着我。旅行真是个好东西呢。竟然那般诚实的表情，令我不禁噗嗤一笑。

“哥，不过哥为什么要出来旅行？”  
“想知道美国到底有多广阔。”  
“很辽阔吧？”

那家伙弯着眼笑了。就如约定的那样，乖乖地从不去触碰我手机的家伙。不过却会肆意对待法拉利的家伙的脸在闪闪发着光。因为对这片广阔而巨大的大陆的期待。

开始了旅行。跑过了九曲十八弯的崎岖山路，跑过了一望无际的荒野，跑过了喧嚣的都市，不断地奔驰，无论如何都想体验这广阔的世界。可是，开始旅行后，反正都能去的啊。反正只要奔驰就能到达。

“不。”

感觉到他在用奇怪的眼神看着我。是啊，没错，很奇怪吧。虽然从亚美利坚合众国的立场来说真的是天方夜谭。 

 

“美国太窄了。”

 

太过狭窄，令我快要窒息而亡。

 

**

 

天色逐渐变暗。别说太阳了，天空反而变得更加暗沉，只在公路上留下了点点滴滴的漆黑痕迹。在入夜无人的公路上，只有我的爱车开着车灯疾驰。而坐在副座不知哪来那么多话可说，没话可说就会唱歌的立体音响hitchhiker正呼呼地睡得香甜。坐没坐相地呼呼大睡的样子真是欠打。明明我在这里只能看着山啊平原啊野草啊地驾驶，那家伙却舒舒服服地嚷嚷完就睡是吧。肚子也饿浑身上下到处都在叫喧着累。今天吃过的食物只有早上在超市买的面包和牛奶，而这条明明靠近城市中心却绕过了市中心后方，人烟格外稀少，不见其他车子，只有无边无际的道路的高速公路上根本找不到一家加油站。 

得有个停靠站才能往肚子里填点东西啊。饭也没吃上就一路不停地行驶在风景雷同的道路上，性子早已濒临爆发，最终想着那就听听立体音响的噪音吧，并打算去敲下睡得昏天暗地的hitchhiker的头时，一闪一闪，如果不仔细看的话指不定会就此错过的模糊灯光，在由柏油路和森林组成的地方闪烁着。我抱着莫大的期待，慢慢地将踩住油门的脚松开，转而踩下了刹车。唧—本来还纳闷着明明不是夜晚，可为什么比起其他地方，这里停在路边的车子格外多的。 

绿洲 

那么写着。停在路边的车有三辆。加上我们的话就是四辆了呢。只有公路像隧道般不间断地绵连在一起，毫无看点只有茂密的树木密集的中间，有着为了体恤那些因饥饿与疲劳而备受折磨的司机而建的建筑。散发着朦胧的灯光，主张着模糊的存在感的，看起来毫不起眼的建筑。在破旧不堪的典型木造建筑上挂着的写着绿洲的牌子，没想到能如此地引起共鸣呢。我无言地拍向了在一旁呼呼大睡的hitchhiker的后脑勺。呀，吃饭了。 

 

*

 

Bar里很安静，流淌着陈旧得可以听见唱片弹跳声的粘稠爵士乐。只有衣衫陈旧的男人们坐在bar里，或者坐在桌前喝着符合各自取向的酒。多亏了亮度差不多等于整个天花板大小的夜光贴的朦胧照明，虽然幽暗而昏沉，却并不显得阴郁。反而是能带来适当安心感的明度。拉着仍没有清醒走得东倒西歪的Mr.hitchhiker，我走向了这个陈旧而昏暗的荒凉店铺中唯一闪耀着的一株花面前坐了下来。那株花，长长的指甲上涂着蓝色的指甲油，笑得妩媚。 

“Korean?”

我有片刻面无表情地看向了看起来像是这家bar的主人的花。在东洋人非常常见的这片土地上，常见的都是二代三代移民者。如果向他们询问国籍，那可真是可笑而俗气的事情。在第一次看见旅行打扮的东洋人时也是，询问对方是韩国人吗的外国人只有亲朋好友是韩国人的人们而已，一般来说先询问对方是绝不回顾过去的经济大国日本，或者土地面积无比广阔、但是里面的人也超级之多的中国人才是正常。因为，Korea虽然作为分裂的国家名声很高，但是除此之外却并不怎么为人所知。到底是做什么的国家呢。我在韩国时从没有过的对祖国的热爱也是在爬到这里后才产生的。用优雅的动作擦拭着光滑玻璃杯的那位女性即使面对着我面无表情的脸，也仍然送出着令人融化的笑颜。那个眼尾，那女人生出皱纹的嘴角很是眼熟，我这才，领悟到为何女人提起了在这里很难听到的我的祖国的名字。 

“My father is Korean.” 

果然。不同于点头的我，听了宛如一株美丽花朵的女人的话语，坐在旁边的hitchhiker嘻嘻笑了起来。明明连英语都不怎么会说，但是听到自己能听懂的话就开心的样子，很像符合那张脸的，小孩一样的举动。女人直愣愣地看着Mr.hitchhiker。两人的眼睛似在微妙地梭巡着对方。宛如毒舌黏腻的蛇信，彼此探知对方心思的浓密气息似乎瞬间掠过，女人随即展颜一笑，朝着仍然笑得没心没肺的Mr.stereo hitchhiker开了口。 

“Oh, sweet heart. You're white as a sheet.”  
“........”

Mr.hitchhiker的英语很差。她用纤细而官能的手指将我点的啤酒装进巨大的啤酒杯递给了我，而Mr.hitchhiker似乎不知道她说了什么，仍在吃吃地笑着。随即上桌的简单食物填饱了我的肚子，填饱了Mr.hitchhiker的肚子，耳边仿佛舔舐般流淌着粘稠绵密的陈旧爵士乐。瞥了眼在我面前专注塞东西的Mr.hitchhiker瘦骨嶙峋的胳膊后，她说出的那句话是。

“你是junkie吗？”(译注：瘾君子) 

其实这种话笑着开口才是更奇怪的。 

“那女人刚才用英语说的是问我是不是junkie吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那为什么？” 

非常简单的事。从Mr.hitchhiker的言行来看，分明是能轻易接触到毒.品的环境。就算眼底的黑眼圈是因为生长时没吃好，但是最具决定性的是那只瘦骨嶙峋的胳膊，如果将衣袖卷至胳膊肘的话，那上面好像什么地图一般，仿佛确认火车票时用穿孔机打孔一样，在东洋人特有的黄而白的皮肤上，宛如肮脏疾病般布满了无数的小孔。吸.毒到了针孔都清晰可见的程度，就是养尊处优地长大的我都知道。可怕而让人恶心的中毒者。如果是毒.品的话甚至会两眼翻白不惜杀人放火的。 

“没什么。”  
“诶，什么啊。真无聊。”  
“好了，快吃饭吧。”  
“嗯。这个真的很好吃。” 

然后努力滋滋有声地吃着东西的Mr.hitchhiker没有对我说任何话。无论是自己是junkie，还是不是junkie。从没有在我面前展示过注射或吸入毒.品的样子。就算狡猾地笑着，在我耳边喧嚣吵闹，乱花我的钱，也不会东倒西歪地口水横流瞳孔扩大。所以我只要相信我所看到的就好。管他胳膊上有没有穿孔机孔洞，我面前的Mr.hitchhiker。

“No problem.”  
“什么啊.....干嘛总说英语啊，让人没胃口....”

没问题的。

 

*

 

叫作绿洲的理由，很简单啊。对疲劳的公路旅行者们而言，哪还能有比这迫切的绿洲了？明明你也是死里逃生的现在却假装不知呢。就算嘴角可见皱纹也依旧性感的这家粘稠而陈旧的绿洲之花那么说着，笑了起来。我曾经也是旅行者。那么补充的女人，即使上了些年纪也依旧致命的性感。不止胸大，屁股也很漂亮哦。Mr.hitchhiker定定注视着她。因为无法听懂到底在说什么。总之我们以听到了非常了不起的话语般的心情-其实只有我-走出了bar，歪歪斜斜地走向了法拉利。肚子已经饱了，而天色已经完全暗了下来，开始镶嵌进密密麻麻的星星。不是鳞次栉比得让人窒息的都市之森的夜景，而是在开放的空间望着仿佛镶嵌进幕布里的繁星，感触也是截然不同的。这才是真正的夜景啊。正失神地仰望时，毫无良心不会英语只有立体音响机能的Mr.hitchhiker突然飞快地跑到了法拉利旁边，吵嚷着让我快点开门。 

无论怎样我都无法抹消Mr.hitchhiker把法拉利与现代车当成了同一级别的念头。 

“呀，你难道就没有点浪漫细胞吗？”  
“浪漫个鬼。那种夜空只要没有家的话每天都能看得到好吧？”  
“你...无家可归吗？”  
“看我在当hitchhiker还看不出来吗！？快开门！！” 

对那家伙的话左耳进右耳出，我望向了镶嵌着无数繁星、仿佛儿时的童话书里描写过的天空。即使在阳台优雅地举着红酒杯望着霓虹灯闪烁的夜景夺目之美也无法填满的，就在这里。而我则傻傻地，望着那星罗棋布的繁星，想着一些根本不符合我的风格的想法。你也无家可归啊。这种廉价的认同感一般的心情。 

 

***

 

但是可以确定的是，再也没有比飞机还要迅速而安全的东西了。全世界，这个地球上无数的车辆，每天每天都会制造出一定数量的死亡者。也即是说每天都会制造出死亡。即使这样也要说汽车更加安全吗？船？..船的话其实并不清楚。 

 

我坐在廉价旅馆的床上叹出了气。丢脸死了。我得快点把Mr.hitchhiker给甩开了。向我们扔来钥匙时，旅馆主人露出了吃了屎般的表情。半夜三更找上来扰人睡眠还不够，Mr.hitchhiker在我旁边嘻嘻笑着抓住我袖口的gay性十足的行为，更是令主人二话不说地扔来了只有一张床的房间钥匙。当然我在确认了只有一张床后很想吵着闹着跑到楼下让他换个房间，但是从刚才扔来钥匙时旅馆主人那非比寻常的眼神来看，要是再敢吵醒他一次的话，这次估计会抱着枪出来，就像扔钥匙时那样不发一语地一通扫射。与其死于非命，还不如让心胸宽大的我忍耐一天。 

“既然事已至此你就在沙发上睡吧。”  
“为什么！？明明是双人床为什么我要睡沙发？”  
“我不想跟你睡。感觉会传染病菌......”

狗东西。明明嘴巴是那么说的，可我眯着眼看过去时却在装摸做样，并笑得讨好。真是让人无语到要吐出鼻息了。可怜那存活精神十分透彻的Mr.hitchhiker难能可贵的举动，我啪-地拍了他的背，把那家伙推进了浴室。给我洗干净。要是敢给我脏上一点的话你就别想活了。然后看着又开心地走进浴室的背影，我一下躺到了床上。啊，这样的话会激起灰尘啊....看来我也在不知不觉间被传染了随处乱靠的hitchhiker的习惯，不禁毛骨悚然了起来。迟缓地眨着眼，数着天花板上的斑点的我闭上了眼。然后.... 

漆黑

 

“.....你在干什么？”  
“扑倒中。” 

因脸上滴落了什么的感觉而猛地睁开眼，被正面映入眼中的Mr.hitchhiker吓了一跳。顶着正滴落着水珠的头发，那家伙像平时一样眼尾下垂地笑笑。下垂的眼睛水波荡漾，也不知是不是头发上滴落的水珠就那么滑过了脸颊，以看起来仿佛在流泪的脸骑在我肚子上的Mr.hitchhiker，虽然厚脸皮地说自己正在扑倒，却没有采取任何行动。滴答，只有水珠顺着脸颊，仿佛泪水般掉落，沾湿了肚子上的衣服。虽然很想质问你到底知不知道这衣服价值多少，你现在是在用泪水刺绣吗。 

 

“我不跟未成年睡。”  
“我看起来像未成年吗？呜哇谢谢你。把我看得这么年轻。” 

 

无论怎么看都是未成年啊。但是看他的行为举止又像个成年人。仿佛站在岌岌可危的分界线上的感觉。未成年人尚未长成的那份青涩感与成年人的落落大方同时并存，啊，我真的不跟未成年睡的啊....

 

“我妈妈说过遇到有法拉利的人一定要紧紧抓住啊。”  
“那样的话又不能做了呢。” 

 

然后我真的，不得不。真的不得不扯过那家伙的胳膊交换了位置。把脸埋进了躺在床上顶着连绒毛都没消褪的未成年脸蛋的Mr.hitchhiker的颈间，那天我只说了一句谎言。 

 

-TBC-


	2. [龙tory]Hello,Mr.Hitchhiker 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [龙tory]Hello, Mr.Hitchhiker
> 
> Hello, Mr.Hitchhiker 下
> 
> Written by.기미나（K）  
> 翻译：海天月夜 librata.lofter.com

Hello, Mr. Hitchhiker 下

 

加拿大与美国之间的彩虹桥鲜明可见，美国与加拿大之间的瀑布正以深邃到令人发寒的深蓝色向下掉落。千辛万苦跑来观赏的瀑布，在美国这边反而看不清那绝景，想去加拿大看又时间紧迫。最终我们坐上了行驶在水上的游览船。 

在瀑布下，聆听着震耳欲聋地洒向这个世界的瀑布声，我仰望着仿佛要将整个世界吞噬殆尽的巨大水柱。哐哐哐哐，我的世界在震动。我瞥了眼站在我身边，至今用我的钱吃好玩好到处旅行，不知姓名年龄只会唱歌的Mr.hitchhiker。 

微微下垂的眼尾。失去焦点的眼中充斥着哗哗洒落的水柱。我不再看于我眼前咆哮的瀑布，转而看起了hitchhiker心中虽安静却巨大的水柱。是我盯得太明目张胆了吗，似乎察觉到了我的视线，他瞥了我一眼后小小地发出漏风声扑哧一笑。而后嚅动着嘴唇似乎是在说话，但是被巨大的水声掩盖得根本听不到hitchhiker的声音。 

“你说什么！？！？！？我听不见！！！！！！！！”

尽可能地大声回答，可hitchhiker却直愣愣地露出成天挂在脸上的那个表情，只是紧闭着嘴笑了一笑。看来待会儿回家时要审问他到底说了什么了。这孩子还是不清楚我的性格呢，虽然也这么想过。光滑的黑色瞳孔中映出的我的脸那么鲜明，仿佛在照镜子般，我看向了Mr.hitchhiker眼中的我。站在听得见哗哗水声的世界尽头。

 

Hello, Mr. Hitchhiker 下

 

虽然对飞机罗列了各种见解，但事实上我对飞机狗屁不通。那个笨重的身躯是如何飞上空中，如何在天上维持飞行，明明不会扇动翅膀到底是怎么飞起来的，是用汽油飞行的吗，那样的话油费又是多少，一天下来到底有多少人坐飞机，飞行员的薪资是多少，根本一无所知。但是只有一点，空姐们很亲切连我也知道。特别是韩国的空姐因为脸蛋也好看所以很好。 

 

经过了俄亥俄州，我们驶向了纽约。看完了尼亚加拉瀑布后，现在正沿着290号公路驶向纽约。中间真的经历了千奇百怪的体验。因为汽油见底而生平第一次站在路边向来往车辆乞讨汽油，好吧，虽然求来汽油的是没有良心、用厚脸皮武装了脸的Mr.hitchhiker，但最终我们用那些汽油飞驰在了路上。中间途经休息站，把不知是否用30个月的疯牛病牛肉制作的麦当劳汉堡塞进了嘴里，也在渐露可乐上瘾症状的Mr.hitchhiker手上放了瓶大号的可乐。在炽热的太阳下，就算撞到人沾上血也察觉不到的鲜红法拉利发散着热气，而我们坐在贴了漆黑防晒膜的车内开着凉爽的空调，Mr.stereo hitchhiker今天也一如既往地在行驶中一路叽叽喳喳，最后还用巨大的声音唱起了歌。用纤细而漂亮的美声唱着美国特有的古典Old Rock的样子是有些可笑，但是听起来却不坏。

“Carry on my wayward son~ There'll be peace when you are done! ”  
“耳膜要裂了。别唱了。”   
“Lay your weary head to rest don't you cry no more!!!!! ”  
“呀！我说别再唱了！”

不间断地，而且是用高亢的声音唱歌的关系，耳朵不停嗡嗡作响，令我在途中停下了车，把那小子踢到了草丛里。不过这趟旅行的确不坏。 

 

*

 

“只要过了这晚，我也要跟你告别了呢。”  
“是啊，谢谢你载我。”

把手搭在方向盘上，望着眼前连绵不断的公路开了口，这家伙又马上厚脸皮地回了话。一开始本来是用不了几天的距离，就当做慈善而带上的大件行李虽然是个话唠，但是也会时不时地带来笑声，所以旅行中一直不无聊这点是真的挺好。虽然伙食费多出了一倍，但是那点钱就当捐给了慈善机构了。在这个夜晚即将结束时，我们会开到旅馆云集的地方。本想在今晚抵达的，结果花在瀑布的时间比预计的还要久。生鱼片算什么啊，那个该死的生鱼片。如果不是因为那个说自己第一次在美国看到生鱼片，仿佛饿死鬼上身般冲上去的Mr.hitchhiker，此刻应该是躺在柔软的床上做着好梦的。今天一天也在挑着歌曲继续着快乐车厢生活的Mr.hitchhiker，似乎有些累了似的乖乖瘫在了车座上。为了照顾他一下打算将充斥着吉他声的歌曲音量调小而伸出手时，我发现了。 

“.........” "

不在。

“没有..”

手机不见了。 

 

“..没有啊！！！”

我的脑海瞬间变得一片空白，我的脚下意识地踩下了刹车。在柏油路上刮出长长地痕迹停下了车后，我勉强自己紧握住即将消失的理智，疯狂地翻找起了堆着CD的场所。也不去管无数的塑料CD盒掉下来摔碎，现在不是考虑那些的时候。颤抖着翻找的指尖抖动了起来。啊，不行。莫非。无论是档位还是门缝，都找不到黑色手机的痕迹。心脏砰砰乱跳的声音顺着血管一路流动，连大脑都开始震颤时，一只手抓住了我颤抖的手。那是个人。啊，hitchhiker。我在两天前还是三天前捡到的东洋人。不知姓名也不知年龄的。

手的颤抖加剧，头在阵痛。我注视着用小小的手用力抓住我颤抖不止的手的hitchhiker的眼眸，眨了眨眼。黑色瞳孔中的我是一张扭曲异常的脸。崩溃受伤，因为一个手机不见了而快要休克过去的二十代的男子。该是多么狼狈啊。那家伙柔软的手有规律地拍抚着我的手，而怦咚怦咚疯狂乱跳的心脏也慢慢地随着拍抚的动作而找回了平和。感觉着原本发烫到感觉得到血管流动的身体逐渐平静，我再次看了眼黑色眼眸中扭曲着脸的狼狈不堪的二十代男子。 

“...对不住啊..” 

抽出了自己的手，我再次把手放在了方向盘上。现在大概..太迟了吧。首先得在太阳刚升起时就调回来路。因为去瀑布前分明是握在手中的，所以先倒回那里就可以。在脑海中冷静地计算着，我放下了方向盘上的手，这次把脸埋到了方向盘上。啊，想死。那么想着，只能开合着唇。 

“明天我会倒回去重返来路，你现在去赶你的路吧。”   
“........”  
“因为这里就是纽约了。”   
“不要。”  
“什么？”  
“一起回去，一起找回手机，然后一起在旅行的最后道别吧。” 

虽然我是乘车逃票了，但好歹也是这场旅途的同伴不是吗。Mr.hitchhiker颇为理直气壮地开口，而我因为哭不出来而笑了。幸好有把脸埋在方向盘上。要是上翘的嘴角被他看到了哪怕一点，恐怕我也会丢脸得想要立马逃走。因冲击感而疲劳的大脑似乎连机能也变得迟缓，感觉有些睡意朦胧。一到凌晨就要起来，然后去找手机，这次可要好好地在目的地放下hitchhiker。

 

*

 

我正在呼呼大睡。在我松软的大床上把脸埋进柔软被褥里睡得昏天暗地的一天。那天我一如既往地在睡着懒觉，在以独自居住来说未免太过豪华的宽敞的家，被一点一点洒进来的阳光照射着迎接清晨。那天是个休日，而我似乎在做着美梦。而正睡得香甜时耳边传来了哔哔-，短信提醒铃声，然后因为担心与工作有关，我不耐烦地打开了手机。短信，不是工作，也不是朋友，不是任何人，没有任何特殊文字，只生硬地标着父亲的发件人所发来的文字栏里。 

「 사라ㅇㅎㅏㄴ다 」  
（我 爱 亻尔）

罗列着根本没有仔细打字的单词。我眨巴着眼注视着那条短信，毫无想法地关上了手机，然后一如往常地在起床后最先打开了电视。然后转过身，唰-地拉开了遮挡着阳光的窗帘。那天的世界也很安静。 

 

睁开了眼。只要梦到那天的梦就会下意识地流下冷汗。把埋在方向盘上的脸抬起，用胳膊粗暴地擦拭了额头上流下的汗水，我叹出了气。明明是安静而静态的梦，却带给了我世界上最大的恐惧。周围还萦绕着朦胧的雾。大概是四点到五点左右吗，望着只有凑近去看才能模糊地看清形体的窗外，出于这几天潜移默化形成的习惯，我自然而然地把头转向了邻座。 

“......”

那里空无一人。连原本有人存在过的痕迹，也消失无踪，仿佛从一开始就是空着的位置一样，令我混乱起到底自己是独自旅行，还是与谁一同旅行的程度。啊，走了呢，非常自然地领悟了过来。毕竟说过只载到纽约。这里是纽约州，所以下车过去也并不奇怪，说实在的谁会愿意再倒回去多此一举啊。短暂地注视了冰冷的邻座，感觉阵阵沉闷感席卷而来，我打开车门走出了车外。清冷的空气从我身边拂过。我旁边的鲜红法拉利与空荡荡的清晨公路。甚至还起了朦胧的雾，世界显得更加不透明。在看不清四周的空间里，我仿佛被孤立了般独自留在了那里。在这个狭窄得恶心，又广阔得恶心的名为United States America的异乡，独自。

所以才说不要捡啊。把独自旅行的那几日全部忘记了。想得起来的只有两个人一起旅行唱歌的街道。荒野大镖客般飞驰的公路，用还带着细小绒毛的脸吐出粗俗语言，胳膊因注射痕迹而像抹布般破败，在市区也毫无良心地大声放歌唱歌的Mr.hitchhiker。

人类这个动物到底是多么孤独的生物呢。从二变成了一。只是变了个单词，却会产生这般虚脱而毫无意义的感觉。不该去捡的。明明跟只会花钱的米虫一样，可其实

“让人难堪啊，真是........”

其实是很需要的吧。希望有谁能和自己一起在这广袤而狭窄的国度旅行。明知道会是这样，我却仍然受到了令眼眶发红的冲击。靠在对我无比宝贵的法拉利上，放弃般地望向了看不到天空的朦胧浓雾。没有手机，看来要在浓雾散开后重新跟sweet honey一起去找手机了。其实从一开始就是一个人，现在只是恢复原状了而已。我并不是被抛弃了的。 

正当那么想的时候，听见了有谁走过来的声音。在这一大早的，难道还有呼吸着冰冷空气散步在公路上的人吗。果然越是地大人多就有越多psycho一样的人啊。不过如果是连环杀人魔的话就有点可怕了，所以我思考着要不要坐回车里而有些紧张。脚步声慢慢靠近。从浓雾中看见了一个模糊的人影。假装若无其事地将全身细胞集中到了那里。在雾气中缓缓现出了轮廓。 

那是，个子矮小体格消瘦头发很短的 

“没睡吗？” 

有着分明是东亚细亚人的特征，但是却拥有颇为白皙的皮肤 

“.......哥？” 

没有良心也没有一技之长，只有歌唱得有点好，大概以前也是过着悲惨生活的 

“呜啊！” 

我的Mr.hitchhiker。 

“原来是担心我了啊......”   
“...........”  
“对不起。” 

我伸出手，不管不顾地把脸埋进了用力抱到几近窒息的hitchhiker的肩膀。即使将怀里的瘦小身躯紧拥到快要爆炸，那家伙也没说一句要喘不上气了。反而抬起手拍抚起了肯定在狼狈颤抖的背部。真丢人。我很担心啊。你去哪儿了。虽然想问的话一大堆，但是没有一句可以化成语言。因为我正把脸埋在那家伙窄小得可怜的肩膀，掉落着刚才没能流出的泪水。Hitchhiker明明感觉得到皱巴巴的衣服的肩部在逐渐湿透，那家伙却没有问我为何在哭。只是有规律地认真地拍抚着我的背，在我的耳边轻声细语地呢喃。 

“我去找手机了。”   
“........”  
“之前我不是被踢到草丛里了吗。所以怀疑是不是当时一起掉落的。”   
“........”  
“结果真的在那里呢。”  
“.....白痴啊..谁，谁叫你..一个人去了。” 

来去的路途难道不孤单吗。我自责着丝毫不见停止迹象的眼泪，最终什么都没能问出口，对悄悄把手机塞进我兜里的手也无法说出谢谢，也没有抬起埋在肩膀的脸。朦胧的浓雾越发散去。我正从怀中不知姓名年龄的小小温度身上感受着狼狈的安慰。 

 

*

 

飞机只要出现一次事故，生存率便会无限地接近于0。

 

我对父母说的最后一句话是滚。妈妈在把儿子留在陌生的异国他乡离开时流了些眼泪。而父亲则淡然地望着我正爆着粗口的脸。并没有用严肃的脸指责我，只是疲惫了一般望着的衰老的眼。跟在缓缓走在前方的父母的背影后面，提着巨大行李的姐姐说，傻瓜，下次就用笑脸说些好听的话吧。说完，就像往常一样笑得善良的姐姐随即转身远去。法拉利系列唯一一款四人座的法拉利里挤进了所有家人，姐姐坐在后座上朝着我招了手。而我看都没看。 

然后那天早晨，我收到短信醒了过来，打开电视拉开了窗帘，看了眼安静的世界，看到了在电视上不断播出的速报。 

*

“其实我坐不了飞机。”

天已完全亮起，太阳缓缓初升。我们仍然傻傻地坐在停在公路上的车子里交谈。准确地说只有我。我不分前后没头没尾地说着各种故事，而Mr.hitchhiker罕见地有辱stereo这个第二称号，在安静聆听。我坐不了飞机..坐不了。就是坐不了啊。不觉得可怕吗。说出的全是有关飞机的话题。Hitchhiker似是认真倾听般点了点头，似乎找到了什么安慰的话语而郑重地开了口。 

“害怕坐飞机吗？”  
“怕死了。”  
“要不要我让你不再害怕？”  
“..........你想怎么做？对我催眠？”  
“不是-”  
“那是什么。”  
“让你知道坐飞机的感觉有多么愉悦就好了啊。” 

笑得像个天真无邪的纯真孩子一样，坐到了此刻在驾驶座上处于我现在很真挚，我现在在告白，状态的我身上。坐在我颇为结实的大腿上，用胳膊圈住了我的后颈。然后微微垂下眼尾，笑得跟宛如孩子的片刻前截然不同。大白天的想干什么呢现在。因虚脱感而茫然地望着他，那家伙把嘴唇凑近了耳边，仿佛舔舐般地呢喃。背上激起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。 

“奔跑在云端的感觉是什么样的，不好奇吗？”  
“不过为什么是你爬上来？”  
“觉得你会喜欢这个体位。”  
“你猜中了。” 

然后没头没脑仿佛最后一次般地接吻。 

 

*

 

「 사라ㅇㅎㅏㄴ다 」  
（我 爱 亻尔）

 

是抱着什么想法给我发来短信呢。在那混乱疯狂的阿鼻地狱般的灾难现场。在尖叫着哭喊救命的人群与摇晃的机体中，紧握着妈妈和姐姐的手，像流星一样消逝了的父亲，到底是以什么想法，到底为何要给对自己喊出了滚，就算打死也不解气的不像话的儿子发了短信呢。自那天以后一直在苦恼。被罪恶感折磨到了只要手机消失就无法呼吸的程度。仿佛哮喘患者的呼吸器一样，那是在这个地球村时代无法飞到其他国度，虽然在幅员辽阔却也狭窄得要命的美国呆着时，唯一可以呼吸的通道。可是仿佛要将我的这份痛苦化为徒劳，Mr.hitchhiker单纯地作了说明。

“还能是什么啊，当然是让你不要自责了。儿子啊，虽然你待我的举动即使被我揍一顿屁股也不解气，但是我还是爱着你啊。”   
“那是什么啊。”  
“所以啊，没关系的儿子。不用感到自责。我爱你。”  
“...........”"   
“是吧？看来哥的爸爸真的很爱哥啊。” 

 

*

 

跑过了漫长的荒野，市区，和无尽的道路，终于在高速公路的终点，纽约市区放下了那家伙。就算鲜红法拉利停在路边，从里面走出小小的东洋人，路过的行人们也只顾着赶自己的路。对他人漠不关心，只有喧嚣人群的世界中心的城市中，我和hitchhiker隔着鲜红的法拉利相对而立。那家伙嘻嘻笑了起来。而我决定把我隐藏的秘密吐露出来。反正都到最后了，当然要彻彻底底地分别为好。 

“其实我撒了个谎。”  
“..是什么？”  
“其实啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“这辆法拉利是租来的车。” 

那天以后，我把那辆法拉利系列里唯一一款四人座车子处分掉了。我的座驾是我从过去就一直疼爱有加的兰博基尼，也曾想过法拉利什么的再也不会出现在我的人生中了。可是出发去旅行的那天，我却盲目地租了辆法拉利上了路。就如Mr.hitchhiker所说，毫不犹豫地开着那么昂贵的跑车开始艰险公路旅行的，傻瓜般的行为。但是颜色是拉风的红色。法拉利的话还是红色呢。 

 

“为什么要说谎假装是自己的车子啊？”  
“想跟你睡一次，怎么。你不是说你妈妈让你跟拥有法拉利的人睡吗。”  
“我妈什么时候说过要跟人睡了？只是说紧紧抓住而已。”  
“那个不就是那个吗。”

哼，冷笑着开口，对方无语般笑了出来。

“不过我的确是富豪。我也有非常高级的车。是兰博基尼，非常酷炫狂霸拽。你没见过吧？”  
“....所以呢？”  
“所以啊，那个。”  
“什么。”

我无法接着说下去。对着见面不到一周不知姓名年龄的mr.hitchhiker到底要说什么。谢谢你在这广袤的异乡成为我的慰藉。所以要不要跟我一起生活？就算是罗曼史也没有这种三流罗曼史吧。连最近的电视剧也没有这种桥段了。我最终一言不发地望向隔着一辆车站在我对面的hitchhiker。眨巴眨巴，闭上又睁开了眼，似乎在等着我接下来的话的家伙见我不再开口，最终由他先开了口。

“对哥来说美国太狭窄了。”  
“..........”  
“可是，对我来说美国太大了。因为太大，所以让我非常害怕。”  
“是吗。”

我似乎知道了那句话是什么意思，又觉得并不明白。对无法乘坐飞机的我来说，Fucking USA太过狭窄，而对于虽然不知具体情况，但是大概是在四处摸滚打爬活得艰辛的那个孩子来说，却大得可怕，令他无法继续在这片土地上支撑下去了也说不定。那家伙短暂地低下了头，又随即笑容明亮地抬头接着说。我，要去韩国。对我来说那种程度的大小刚刚好。那么说着，似乎是因为想着要踏上故土，那家伙看起来真的非常幸福。当然也有可能是因为要离开这令人厌恶的地方而高兴。

“我看了一部小说。某主人公的朋友游历了各个国家，来了趟在每个国家都制造一个爱人的旅行。”  
“不仅不是主人公而且还是他的朋友....虽然不知道是谁不过真羡慕啊。”  
“哥也可以那么做啊。飞遍各个国家，邂逅各种爱人。”  
“..........”  
“那样的话我就会成为Korea的恋人。”   
“我，” 

坐不了飞机，我本想那么说的。 

“如果害怕坐飞机的话，就回想一下早上有过的绝顶的Sex啊。”  
“什么？”  
“不是说要奔跑在云端上吗。想象下在真正的云端上跟我做的样子。光是想象也很刺激吧？” 

哈，无语地泄出的笑声随即转化为了大笑。我真的笑到了无法喘气的程度。路过的无数行人瞥了眼扶着车子大笑的东洋人，随即没了兴趣继续赶着自己的路。在数之不清的人群中，颜色鲜明的hitchhiker即便吐出了异想天开的想法，也仍在自夸着自己的点子是多么的好。真是败给他了。败给了这些新奇的想法和举动。真的，你是从哪个星球来的？走到我这边靠在车上，仿佛传达机密作战计划般用隐秘的手势轻轻地对我呢喃。

 

“其实我也撒了一个谎。”  
“哈哈，什么？”  
“其实我是未成年。”  
“啊，我还以为.....我知道。”  
“....你知道？不是说不跟未成年睡的吗。”  
“因为想跟你睡一次所以假装被你骗过去了。” "

 

一开始明明欲拒还迎的。用无语的眼神斜了我一眼的那个黑发hitchhiker，如今似乎真要离开了，从我的-，不，从我租来的法拉利上直起了身子，向后退了一步正面看向了我。如今我要走了。前往韩国，那个我也许再也无法踏上的我们的祖国。那家伙轻轻地摇了摇手，随后便要混进人群中迈出脚步。我这才想起了真的很重要的事情，跟在正要走进人群的家伙的身后跑过去猛地拉住了他的手。在非常近的距离看见了他的眼睛睁得溜圆。 

“名字。”  
“咦？”  
“名字啊，名字。你连名字都没有吗？”  
“啊..李胜贤。”  
“李胜贤？”  
“嗯。好了，这个名字就是玻璃鞋。所以如果来了韩国一定要像白雪公主一样来找我哦？知道吧？”  
“好啊，只要我能去。” 

玻璃鞋是灰姑娘啊。我并没有去订正。连一般活得还算可以的国家的所有孩子都知道的最基础的童话也不知道的家伙的过去虽然有些苦涩，但是我也并不想去深究给他痛楚。那家伙没对我说任何话，而那也算是他的一种防御啊。 

但是，我在想。在这陌生的他乡，还是在那人烟稀少的荒凉高速公路上遇见了正在拦车的不会英语的东洋人，而且还是祖国的人，若这就是命运的话，所以我因为这个hitchhiker而获得了小小的慰藉的话。 

 

“走好。”  
“嗯。” 

 

希望你也有因我而获得慰藉。 

 

“Goodbye!Mr. Ferrari!!”

 

小小的东洋人hitchhiker李胜贤，转瞬便走进了匆匆行走的人群中消失得无影无踪。仿佛一场梦一般。即使身体被来去匆匆的人们不断推搡，我也仍然在那里站了许久。 

 

*

 

与李胜贤道别的夜晚，在太阳落下染得通红的公路上独自开着鲜红的法拉利，我在欣赏着歌曲。把最后一天那家伙大声跟唱的70年代old rock，Carry on my wayward son大声播放，在无边无际的高速公路上不停地飞驰。附近似乎就是机场，看着离地面非常近显得压倒性的巨大的飞机掠过。似乎不是降落而是起飞，飞机的高度越发攀升，随后完全地飞上了天空。我拉下了车窗，看着仿佛划破了橙红暮光飞走的飞机，用手做了枪的手势bang bang射了一记。然后哈哈笑出了声。就像荒野的大镖客一般。

 

Hello, Mr. Hitchhiker FIN.

 

正文完结。是不是充满了西部豪情感？（雾）后面有篇番外是李胜贤视角，接着是后续的外传。


	3. [龙tory]Hello,Mr.Hitchhiker外传:Goodbye Mr.Ferrari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [龙tory]Goodbye Mr.Ferrari（Hello, Mr.Hitchhiker外传）
> 
> Written by. 기미나(K)   
> 翻译：海天月夜（librata.lofter.com）

[龙tory]Goodbye Mr.Ferrari（Hello, Mr.Hitchhiker外传）

 

这世上可以上瘾的东西太多太多。每个人的上瘾对象千奇百怪，那个对象可包罗物件乃至某种特定行为。住在隔壁的Chris的爱人Michell则是购物中毒症。她喜欢买任何东西。衣服，吃的，可以买到的全部。那就像一种精神病一样。无论有钱没钱都在疯狂地购物。然后欠了一屁股债，消失在了垃圾桶里。是真的。Chris抱着装有Michell的垃圾桶哭了。而那些自命不凡的LAPD们只是露了下脸以意外死亡处理后就拍拍屁股走人了。意外死亡是在骗哪门子的鬼。这可是暴力犯罪层出不穷的地区，看来无法把焦点放在区区贫民区里的债务杀人犯罪呢，我曾私下想过。 

沙尘暴疯狂肆虐的荒野。我已经在这里汗如雨下地站了数个小时。太阳似乎打定主意要把我融化，毒辣的阳光让我的喉咙渴得要死，可别说水了，周围只能看见干枯的树木稀疏点缀着荒野令它不至孤单。龟裂到地平线尽头的、尘土飞扬的土地遍布四周，而正中间马马虎虎地用沥青压出的公路连绵不断地延伸。沿着公路走出去逃出这里绝对是天方夜谭，我只能像个破败的娃娃一样伫立在太阳之下。 

早知如此还不如让他上呢。从LA一路搭便车再搭便车过来的我，应该早早察觉到最后乘坐的白色货车司机的古怪眼神的。把本来开得好好的车停到这种莫名其妙的地方，突然用白人特有的毛茸茸的粗壮大手掐着我的脖子，想要脱下我的衣服，那可真是可怕至极。我直接踢中了那个男人的中间后，急急地打开车门跳了下来。是的，下来了。在这荒野。有的只有公路和干巴巴的树，沙尘和龟裂的土地的地方。因为急于自救而跳下车跑到了荒野之中，可那却是致命的失误。如果知道这里是条废弃的公路，一天下来也不会有几辆车子经过的话，就算那家伙是兴趣恶劣到砍掉那话儿也不解恨的性倒错者，我也会乖乖让他上的。

在我跳下公路拼命狂奔时，我有偷偷向后望去，那个男人不仅没有来追我，反而就那么开着白色货车，悠悠地消失在了公路那头。我不得不站在龟裂的大地上茫然目送着渐行渐远的白色货车。啊，我看起来真的是很亲切吧。所以此刻剩下的只有这副了不起的身子，而已。于是我决心让这副身体忠实履行起道具的功能，又悠悠走到公路上，站在了公路边。然后做了什么？那当然是。 

 

举起了大拇指。

 

Goodbye. Mr. Ferrari

 

 

也不知站了多久，拇指都要断掉了，看太阳仍然在头顶散发着热源，好像也才经过了五小时左右。如果倒霉的话也许这之后再也不会有车经过了。放宽了心，无论如何都得在明天前搭上便车。不能在这里被白白晒死。不是说高温会使人毙命吗。那是事实啊。把滑落脸颊的汗水粗鲁地拭去时，从公路的一头出现了花枝招展的红色物体。仿佛流星一样。明明离得老远，却在以飞快的速度向我靠近。看来司机那家伙踩得够狠。那是法拉利。浸在鲜血的法拉利。哦不，不是，是红色的骚包法拉利。只看过一次的。也不知把音乐音量调得多高，明明现在还有点距离却已经能隐隐听见歌声了。 

BBAM BBAM BBAM BBAM因为轰鸣的音响，我也连带着有些跃跃欲试了起来，但是在发现驶来的车子是法拉利后就扔掉了hitchhiking的期待。那些家伙绝大多数都是种族歧视主义者啊。偏见？是啊，就算是偏见，至少我知道的那些有钱人全都是沉浸在白人优越主义里的家伙。车子越发靠近。裹着鲜血的、流星般的法拉利飞扬着尘土迅速地向我驶来，仿佛要轧死我一般。

然后在瞬间擦过自豪地举着大拇指的我身边的那一刹那，我看到了血色法拉利的驾驶者。并不是我所想的资产阶级蓝眼少爷，而是有着黑发黑眸，和黄皮肤的东洋人。好像跟我相差不了几岁的年轻的脸上全是蔑视奚落着我的表情，仿佛慢动作一样，但是却快得仿佛流星般擦过了我。我在对上双眼的那瞬间，情不自禁地气上心头。明明是同样的亚细亚人-，明明年龄也相差不多，可一个家伙是无家可归地离开的hitchhiker，而一个家伙则开着拉风的法拉利。那个似在奚落的嘴角太过欠揍，我一瞬间。 

 

“妈的，臭显摆。” 

 

别在那里给我炫富。真他妈碍眼。这么吐了出来。是情不自禁蹦出的话。只给我留下了尘土这个清新优雅的礼物后离开的法拉利，理应飞速从我的视野里消失的，可出乎我的预料，那辆法拉利唧——地发出着刺耳的摩擦声，就那么停在了杂乱的公路上。真的是瞬间发生的事情。我仍没来得及放下拇指，只能眨巴着眼望向停下的法拉利。然后有些紧张了起来。要是突然举起枪扫射该怎么办。根本无处可躲啊。咚咚，心脏在跳。不着痕迹地逐渐后退着，决心一有状况就跑，可那个有着光滑眼眸的法拉利驾驶者抬起头瞪向了我。呃，看来是要射杀我了吧。我又没干什么..我默默地等着即将出现的黑亮枪支，可那个东洋人这次也偏离了我的预想，大声地对我喊。 

 

“呀！坐上来！”

 

天，竟然是在几个月前离开的LA才能听到的祖国的语言。而且还是呀！坐上来！我望向了苦等了五小时后第一次见到的，开着流星一样的法拉利前来的东洋人。光滑的眼眸，韩国人。也许是住在天上的某个人可怜我，终于在我人生的第十八个年头。 

 

望着那个与自己驾驶的法拉利一模一样的韩国人，我想，把这当成命运似乎也不坏。

 

=FIN=

 

李胜贤视角的外传完，以下请期待hello,mr.hitchhiker后续的番外，龙哥的‘白雪公主’寻找记（雾）。


	4. [龙tory]Hello,Mr.Hitchhiker番外：Lover of Korea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [龙tory]Lover of Korea
> 
> （Hello,Mr.Hitchhiker番外）
> 
> Written by. 기미나（K）
> 
> 翻译：海天月夜

Lover of Korea  
（Hello,Mr.Hitchhiker番外）

 

“我在找人。名字叫李胜贤，是二十岁上下的男人。也可能是个未成年。”  
“是。”  
“这就是全部。”  
“这就是全部了吗？”  
“对，情报只有那些。”

 

电话那边的声音沉默了很久。我拿着如今可以进行通话的手机，看着机场的行人匆匆来去，等着电话那边的人给我答复。最终他发出短促的叹息简短地回了一句我了解了。我只将简单的随身物品扫进包后轻轻地笑了笑。因为玻璃鞋的尺码有点常见，找起来会有些费力的。那么一说，电话那边似是在点头般传来了簌簌声。总之，真是个诚实的人。 

人们不停歇地匆匆移动。在机场开心地拥抱着对方的，将对方整个抱起来的，在脸颊上落下亲吻的无数人。在前往某地，回到某地的人们不断走动的空间里，我仿佛要去干上一架似的怒视着飞机停靠的那侧。好，尽管冲着我来吧。这边也准备好登上擂台了。明明是那么想的，双腿却不给面子地抖得狼狈，整个人几乎是靠在一旁的行李上。背部早已湿透。咕咚，咽下唾沫的声音肯定连电话那边都听到了。至今没挂断电话的手机另一边的男人，为了稳住即将元神出窍的我而开了口。 

“少爷。”

用非常陌生的，很久以前的称呼叫了我。 

“少爷能够回来，我真的非常高兴。”

假笑了一声。我明明还没回去呢，却用我理所当然会回去的口吻说话。果然是只老狐狸。手在瑟瑟发抖，双脚似乎粘在了地上。那边，肯定有吞噬了我家人的巨大机体。我用力闭上了眼后再度 睁开。经过我身边的无数行人，朝着一定在等待着自己的人匆匆移动的人潮。与前来送行的人依依惜别的指尖，形形色色的人汇聚一处，表露着自己的感情，反复上演着相逢与离别。 

“是。我也很高兴。”

我想对正在海的那一头等着我的男人说，我也非常想你，想念我的祖国，那个我以为再也不可能踏上的国度，以及不知身份的Hitchhiker。虽然想说但还是忍住了。要装在心里等见到面再说。关掉手机塞进了兜里。因为走路的步伐非常滑稽，可以感觉到路过的行人在有意无意地瞥向我。看什么看你们这些家伙，你们知道明知道要去赴死却仍然要前进的人的心情吗？就好像张着血口大盆等着将我吞噬，令我窒息。紧紧抓住了存着父亲短信的手机。 

没事的。只要想些好事就可以。一坐上飞机，就马上睡觉。No pain no gain，没有痛苦就没有收获。如果想得到什么，如果想要改变，就得去挑战。谁都不会欺负我，也不会发生事故。正痛下决心打算走进去时，电话响了起来。祈祷着这是在这个令人厌烦的国度的最后一通电话，甫一接听就听到熟悉的声音响彻耳膜。 

“K！！！听说你要回去？？”

是Mark。这么一想才发觉我还没有对这位最亲密的朋友道别。看来是因为要回去的念头而忘得一干二净了。有些不好意思地说，嗯，因为一些事就定下来了。充满歉意地省略了话尾，Mark似乎无比伤心地嘟哝了起来。哪有这样的啊。明明是父母突然离开后一团乱麻时在我身边最照顾我的朋友中的一个，这么一看我可真是个毫无人情味的家伙。Mark这家伙虽然体格巨大得可以把费德一拳击飞，却是个从没想过要去欺凌他人的心性如丝绸般柔滑脆弱的家伙啊。太过分了，K。你就不能露一下你那惹人怜爱的脸再走吗！？我交了新男友了啊！因为非常性感一直想介绍给K的啊！！听着Mark用他特有的故意捏着粗哑声线发出的纤细声音讲述的故事，便是在这个美国的最后送别，这令我情不自禁地笑了起来。在我要逃脱这个狭窄得恶心的国度时听到的话语，竟然是我那体格庞大的gay蜜的爱人赞歌。不过黑人们真是神奇，明明只是在说话却愣是像唱rap一样自带节奏。虽然在他们看来我也会令他们联想到功夫或武士之类的。都21世纪了，彼此之间竟然还抱有这么落后的文化认知。世界还需要更多的沟通啊。 

“你小子，祝贺你。这次可要交往得久一点。”  
“K，真的真的要走了吗？你这该死的家伙！除了男朋友外我还有要送给K的东西啊。我订了这次的GV新款！”  
“什么！！！？！？”

这可真他妈可惜。仿佛是为我量身定制一般，与我非常合称的我中意的牌子的衣服，而且还要背对着新出的设计离开，脚下似乎更加生了根。听说最近GD回了趟自己的祖国后又飞了回来，看来又开始活动了啊。一想到那些衣服就忍不住想哭，不过如果不是现在的话估计也提不起勇气了吧。人们明明都在移动，却只有我停留在原地，被紧缚在这个空间，不去感受只会逃避。 

“因为知道K非常喜欢GV所以特地要了很多的..”  
“呀，那个能不能用快递寄过来？”  
“K亲自过来拿走！”

似乎真的不想与我分开，不管不顾地在那里撒泼。就算是我，如果他对我一声不吭地前往某处的话，就算他的祖国是这里，但总之如果他离开这里前往某地时连我的面都不见一见就消失掉的话，我也会因遗憾而生气的。也能理解Mark的心情。很感激他为我做的一切，也很好奇他那个所谓性感的，大概百分百有着大屌的男友。 

“Mark.”  
“干嘛！”  
“这并不是最后。”

我会飞翔。然后改变。 

“...... K..”  
“以后再见，下次见面时，可得注意不要被变得无敌帅气的我迷倒哦。” 

见我开了玩笑，Mark无语地笑了起来。爽朗的笑声回响在耳边，Mark同样玩味地开口。 

“早就被你迷倒，也无法更加迷恋了。”  
“噢，天啊，Mark，不能接受你的心意真的抱歉。因为我有个可爱的恋人。”  
“是哪个Bitch？让她跟我来一场Catfight！”

我绝不会放过她，Fucking bitch！似乎混入了Mark些许真心的发言令我生惧，呃..呃...地含混着话尾时，Mark突然哈哈大笑了起来。看来是察觉到了我的担忧。笑了有一会儿的Mark说，我会给你邮寄过去的。所以， 

“一定要在你的国家给我打电话。”  
“嗯。”  
“我会统统寄到南韩，不去就是你的损失了。”

Mark善良的送别为我增添了动力。啊，看来我有了必须回去的理由了呢。GV要给我颁发奖状啊。你不知道我有多么喜欢他们的衣服。随着轻轻的道别一同挂断的手机被重新塞进了兜里，我用比刚才稍微平静下来的心态迈出了脚步。没事的。我是去飞翔的。这并不是无谋的挑战，是为了即将改变的自己所做的事。被我拖拽过来的行李箱重如千斤，唾沫也仍然不停地被我咽下，但是可以忍受。无论是谁都有着害怕的事物。无论是谁都会做噩梦，无论是谁都有着各自的伤口。只是人类会根据如何对待它们而发生变化。

Mr.Hitchhiker，Mr.Stereo，李胜贤。我都做到这种地步了，如果你敢把什么Korea的恋人还是什么鬼的统统扔到九霄云外的话，你就等着我跟你讨要旅行时消耗的油费的双倍费用吧。从我的头上，从机场的窗外飞过了飞机。抬起手bang bang射了几下，路过的行人们仿佛看着精神病患者一样看着我，我悄悄地回避了视线。

 

Lover of Korea

 

 

做了个梦。李胜贤仿佛要绞住我的脖子般抱着我坐在了我的身上。不知今夕何夕地抱着那孩子做了好一通少儿不宜的事情。我们的床缓缓升上了天。我惊愕地也不管自己正在跟他做着什么，害怕自己掉下床而紧握着床单瑟瑟发抖了起来。Mr.Hitchhiker仿佛看着无药可救的病人般乜斜着我，从我手中唰地抢走了床单。我为遮住赤裸裸的裸体而勉强死守住床单边角挡住了自己的下半身，而李胜贤也用抢来的床单盖住了自己的身体。床飘在天空。我惊恐地扒着李胜贤毫不掩饰颤抖声线地问他，如果这个掉下去的话是不是真的会直接地狱行？李胜贤如此回答。

「因为只看着下面才会害怕啊！」

床下一览无余的小小世界，小时候玩过的乐高积木在我们的床下铺开。一想到只要它一坠落我的身体就会四分五裂，总会忍不住去看下面，李胜贤见状唰地抬起了我的头。已经是分别了近一年的脸，本来已经开始忘记了的，可Mr.Hitchhiker却以当初那张脸看着我笑得眉眼弯弯。然后抓过飘过我们身边的云朵，撕下一团递给了我。软乎乎的小狗一样触感的云朵放在了我的手上。很软吧？李胜贤开心地问我时，我仍在摸着那团软乎乎的云。李胜贤以开心的表情把我的床单全部抢走裹在自己身上，然后继续抓起了飘过我们身畔的云。我吓了一跳，为了遮住我的那话儿而忙用那片软乎乎的云盖住了下面，而李胜贤却似浑不在意地直接把整片云抓过来撕开后递给了我。 

「铛！云朵被子！」

我把那团宛如狗毛般柔软的云盖在身上，发出了无语的叹息。云难道不是摸不到的吗？理性这才要开始慢慢归位，李胜贤却似要我无法清醒般不停地喧闹。真是不辱Mr.Stereo的称谓。 

「云朵很暖和吧？我啊！因为云朵松软所以太喜欢了！」  
「嗯。是啊。」  
「现在不害怕了吧？」

听了李胜贤的话，我这才察觉到我们的床仍然飘浮在空中的事实。瞥了眼下方的世界仍然令人恐惧。向下俯瞰时原本遗忘的恐惧开始窜了上来。所以我拼命抬起仿佛固定住的视线，只注视着李胜贤。觉得那张疑惑我干嘛这样的笑脸很欠打，我把飘过的云朵抓过来撕了一小片放在了李胜贤的脑袋上。结果明明是个胳膊上仍然残留着依稀针孔的、迄今生活混乱的junkie，看起来却顿时像个天使。看来我也是走味了，疯了吧。因为可爱所以抓着李胜贤的脸，把我的脸凑了过去，李胜贤睁圆了眼如是说。 

「要做吗？」  
「你真的很下流呢。这个gay。」  
「所以不喜欢？」  
「不，太喜欢了。我本来就超级喜欢这种实诚的人。」

李胜贤嘻嘻地笑了，我在云端上，和李胜贤再次不知今夕何夕地埋头于情事之中。包裹着我们的云朵轻轻地飘走，继续赶着自己的路。在云端上做爱，实在不错。

虽然是梦。

睁开眼看向至少甩了我十几个嘴巴子的美丽空姐的脸时，我无奈地笑出了声。看脸颊紧绷又火辣辣的样子，肯定一片通红。刚坐上飞机就服下的几颗安眠药让我做了奇怪的梦，我不得不堆满笑容看着那位美丽的空姐以免她把视线移向我的脸蛋以下，并同时悄悄盖住了我的下半身，真是哭笑不得。所以说Mr.Stereo Hitchhiker肯定对我下诅咒了。 

 

**

 

我是第一次知道韩国有这么多的李胜贤呢？今天见了第六个李胜贤后感觉已经化作了一滩烂泥。这个国家明明没有多少人口，可该死的为什么有这么多的同名异人啊。明明标榜着个性时代，名字却连屁点个性都没有。‘光是’今天的第六个李胜贤以非常奇怪的脸看着我，我现在心情非常不爽。这该死的玻璃鞋的尺码也太常见了，白雪公主还是灰姑娘还是Hitchhiker什么鬼的，想看那家伙的脸怎么就那么难。我又不是来这里玩的-是来玩......的吗？-，哥也要工作啊不是吗？那张脸有什么金贵的，连个影子都不给我露一下。 

我为了去见今天的第七个李胜贤，正站在陌生的住宅前无比苦恼。不是说Lucky Seven吗。希望这次的李胜贤是那个李胜贤。虽然听说是有妈妈爸爸和妹妹的家庭，但是年纪也相仿，据说长相和打扮也很相似，所以我希望我的Mr.Hitchhiker能在这里见到原来的家人们，跟他们一起幸福地生活，而我面前的这个家要是Mr.Hitchhiker李胜贤生活的家就好了。因为，有点累。找人原来并不是件易事啊。总之短暂地许了心愿祈祷李胜贤是李胜贤，然后叮咚一声按下了门铃。请问是谁？门里传来了女人的声音。我最大限度地发出了温柔而自然的声音。 

“我是来找李胜贤的。”  
“是吗？请等一下，胜贤啊！！”

哔-随着通话挂断，女人的声音也断了。我因为无法掩饰焦虑而玩着自己的脚，一听到我面前的大门打开的声音就飞快抬起了头。然后，四目相对。 

“呃。”  
“呃？”

和李胜贤无比相似，却是并非李胜贤的李胜贤。我下意识地发出了声音，那边也非常欠揍地用手指着我发出了讶异的声音。定定看着我脸庞的很像李胜贤却并非李胜贤的李胜贤的脸有些扭曲。因为是泫然欲泣的表情而令我不知如何是好时，那边的表情恢复了平淡后开口。

“请问你是谁？”  
“啊，我是来找人的...”  
“我吗？”  
“不是，好像找错了。”

听了我的话，李胜贤，也就是虽然不是李胜贤却是李胜贤的李胜贤点了头，然后直直地看着我的脸。以为沾了什么东西便上手擦了擦自己的脸，瞪着我的那张脸以你在干嘛的表情挑了挑眉。这孩子跟李胜贤无比的相似，但是比李胜贤还要可怕啊。也没什么可说的，要做的事也做完了，正想转过身背对因为相似而更令人忐忑不安的今天的第七个李胜贤时，倏地，第七个李胜贤抓住了我的手。突然，毫无预警地。最近的孩子真没礼貌，真的。然后突然对我抛出了廉价的搭讪用语。 

“喜欢摩托车吗？”

所以我也回答了。

“我更喜欢车。”

可是那家伙给我看的那家伙的摩托车，名字：胜利2（胜利1据说是在交通事故时变得粉碎而消失了。不过这孩子明明没人问他干嘛要莫名其妙地告诉我这些啊）真的是很优雅的摩托车。把不情愿的人硬拽过来展示的还以为会是多么了不起的摩托车，果然无论是调机还是改装都做了全套，真是fantasitc呢。弧度柔韧的车体也能一眼看出有多高级。然后最具决定性的是，如果骑着这个时一个不小心的话肯定能够一步升天。美丽的摩托车看起来一点也不安全。我死死地盯着摩托车，然后看向了站在旁边的李胜贤。他是个富豪吧，房子倒是挺普通的，但是竟然有这种摩托，果然不平凡。对自豪地望着我的脸以纯粹的心思点了点头竖起了拇指，就见他无比地开心。带着点嚣张一脸开心的脸跟Mr.Hitchhiker很像，让我感觉很怪异。因为是同名，所以连脸蛋都相似吗。 

“呀，李胜贤。”  
“嗯？啊，对了，哥你是怎么知道我的名字的？不过哥是谁啊？”  
“啊，我是...”

不过我为什么要对这个孩子介绍我自己啊？明明是初次见面。而且以后也不会碰面了。我直接冷冷地开口。你不用知道。结果李胜贤瞪了我一会儿后把眼睛睁得凶巴巴的。你以为你的怒目而视能有多大威力啊。不过看他硬是把下垂的眼往上挑起的模样有些可怜，我亲切地补充了一句。 

“我是有很多秘密的男人，如果想叫我的话就叫我法拉利吧。”  
“为什么？？？”  
“有那么些事。”  
“为什么？为什么？？？？”  
“呀，我只是不想表明我的身份才这样，怎么了！”  
“不是，那样就那样吧干嘛要喊啊！？！？”

见我堂堂开口，明明他自己也很怀疑地提高了音量后看着我，最后还是点了点头。然后我还没开口呢，他倒是抢先一步开了口。Ferrari哥！还加上这个一点都不好笑的称呼。 

“你知道其实我第一眼看到哥的时候，因为跟我认识的哥哥太像了所以吓了一大跳吗？”

我也是啊，家伙。当然这句话只在心里说了说。装作漫不经心地说了句是吗？他也浑不在意地点点头走了起来。你小子，去哪儿？？见我问他。他自信满满地开口。 

“跟上我吧，我告诉一个好地方。”

很cool地说完后带我来的地方是小区游乐园。 

也是，我跟一个乳臭未干的臭高中生又能干什么呢。望着正欢快地荡着秋千的长得像李胜贤却不是李胜贤的李胜贤叹息时，他一脸莫名地停了下来后啪啪打起了我的背。在干吗啊？快点荡啊！荡！不是，我什么时候说过想荡秋千了。如果是我可爱的爱车的话还说不定会，我一定要在这个年龄吸着棒棒冰荡秋千吗。不过李胜贤买给我的棒棒冰好吃得让我一直含在嘴里就是了。虽然随心所欲这一点很相似，但是第七个李胜贤与hitchhiker决定性的不同，是第七个李胜贤比他有钱太多了。都想让败光了我所有钱财的hitchhiker学学了。不过真的是个富人呢。穿着的衣服也是GV制造。那布满着神秘眼瞳的T恤真是无论怎么看都是艺术啊。 

“呀，李胜贤，你也喜欢GV吗？”  
“嗯？GV？”  
“你穿的这件衣服啊。”  
“啊啊~这个~？”

这个只是因为BIGBANG穿过所以学他们买来穿的而已。他们穿上后倒是挺有范儿，不过我穿上后有点那个呢。而后李胜贤补充了一句。 

“还有这眼珠不觉得太恶心了吗？？”

不是，这眼睛才是那件衣服的点睛之笔好吗？像你这种小小高中生怎么可能懂得时尚。一下子涌上来的激烈感情让我很想说些什么却还是忍住了，因为那张正对着衣服嘟囔的脸看起来是真心不喜欢那件衣服。不过话说回来这BIGBANG真是在这个国家随处可见的人物啊。明明只是个四人Idol组合，真搞不为何会如此受捧。明明只是idol而已。我可是连他们的脸都无法区分啊。正吸着棒棒冰时，李胜贤缓缓地荡着秋千，以莫名地似乎在眺望远处的脸，以仿佛活过了漫长岁月的口吻开口。 

“BIGBANG真好啊。”  
“什么？”  
“知道BIGBANG吗？那个红到发紫的idol...Ferrari哥会知道吗？”  
“嗯，知道。你小子是完全把我当老人了是吧。”

闻言他反而说着‘我什么时候把你当老人了！？！？’发起了火。怎么想都觉得这小子过去是个有点可怕的孩子。为什么对我的每句话都要发火啊。为了不被发现自己有点怂，勉强自己用若无其事的表情吸着棒棒冰时，李胜贤又露出了刚才那个仿佛超脱了世俗的大叔般的表情。 

“BIGBANG那么火，被人爱戴，也没有病痛...大概每时每刻都很幸福吧？”

就像某处灵魂脱壳一样只剩下了空壳。听着那憧憬的话语，我把口中的棒棒冰全部吸完后放在了旁边。因为待会儿要扔进垃圾箱里。然后这才用力动起了腿。很小很小的时候，如今已经记不大清的遥远回忆里的秋千，现在竟然能重新荡起，感觉也很是新颖。哗哗，秋千划着风荡起，仿佛在虚空中被席卷进好几个漩涡。我脚下不停地荡着秋千，对着仍然只有一副空壳的李胜贤开口。 

“难道BIGBANG就会整天幸福吗？他们也是人，人活着就会有很多很多疲惫，辛苦，忧郁的事情。他们反而要把那些情绪尽数隐藏起来笑着放送，该多么可怜啊？ ”  
“什么？”  
“你认识他们吗？明明一点都不知道他人的人生，为什么要擅自判断？那是失礼的事情啊。对BIGBANG道歉。”

在梦里，床飘浮在天上时明明给了点安定感的，可秋千却非常摇晃啊，荡了一会儿后感觉想吐了。而在我旁边安静地聆听着的李胜贤对着衣服说了句是那样吗？那件据说是BIGBANG穿过的GV的衣服。 

“对不起。”

让他道歉还真道歉啊。真想问问。叫李胜贤这个名字的孩子们原来就是一群精神病患者吗？

 

风在吹，秋千也停止了欢快地荡漾。我们就那么怔怔地坐在秋千上，看着天色渐暗夜幕降临，华灯初上。直到那时，对BIGBANG道了歉的李胜贤也依旧没有开口。已经想回去，为了找Mr.Hitchhiker而早早入睡了，但是又不好把微妙地肖似李胜贤的今天第七个李胜贤留在这里离开。如果是Mr.Hitchhiker的话会怎么说呢。为什么不能离开？Mr.Ferrari真的是个好人啊。可能会说这种一点都不好笑的话也说不定。默默无言地坐在秋千上的李胜贤，在我深深苦恼着要不要给这家伙棒棒冰的钱就离开时才开启了一直紧抿的唇。 

“Ferrari哥。”  
“嗯。”  
“哥有没有住过院什么的..总之有没有过啊？”  
“不，没有呢。”  
“啊。果然不是啊。”

露出了微妙地失望的脸。是因为刚才说很像的那个哥而这么忧郁的吗。我不发一语地用脚玩起了脚下的沙子。全神贯注地用脚搜刮沙子堆成圆山时，李胜贤唰地往我这边踢来了沙子。因突如其来的沙子的袭击，我的鞋子上轻轻落下了沙粒。总之啊，最近的孩子真没礼貌。 

“Ferrari哥是在找谁？”

因突如其来的提问而张口结舌。竟然说找谁。名字是，李胜贤。年龄是20岁前后，如果我说在找知道的只有这些的青年也未免太可笑了。Hitchhik时是我让他搭了顺风车的。说明也只有这些。所以费力思索了可以代辩我所有心情的单词后，吐出了一句。 

“Korea的恋人。”

李胜贤的脸开始扭曲，随即噗哈哈哈大笑了起来。竟然说Korea的恋人，你以为在拍电视剧吗？他尽情嘲笑的样子令我牙痒，捏着他的脸往外拉扯后这才疼得呻吟了起来。果然对小孩子们来说只有动手教育才是良药。听了我发自真心的台词后那般大笑，其实就是我自己说出来后也有点难为情，感觉耳朵发热。我为了转移话题而随便抛出了话题。 

“呀，那么你呢，长得像我的哥哥又是什么？”  
“啊？”  
“难道那个哥哥胖揍了你一顿抢了你的钱吗？为什么无法直视我的脸？”

李胜贤狂笑着的脸一点一点地变得沉静。不久后完全抹去了表情的脸这才完整地正视着我。从相遇以来像这样毫无遮掩地对上视线，还是自刚才为确认彼此的初遇后的第一次。第七个李胜贤哪怕直直凝视着，也微妙地偏移了视线没有正视我的脸。李胜贤用那面无表情的脸勉强笑着开口。 

“因为那个哥哥连约定都没遵守就消失了，所以我连看都不想看长得像他的脸。”  
“是许下了什么约定？”  
“明明说好了要一起去旅行，却自己一个人先走了。坏透了吧？”  
“嗯，真坏呢。”

已经不知道如何是好了。李胜贤用失神的脸说。以人生的目标被连根拔起的脸，像个迷了路的孩童般。 

“我要不要也去找呢！明明想去见却没那个勇气。”  
“嗯..”  
“但，也不会因此就能回到相遇前那样过得毫无芥蒂。因为人生突然转折到了再也回不去的地步。”

人生在世，任谁都会有一次以上的转折点。无论是好事，还是坏事，迎接那个瞬间便要做出选择，哪怕回首也再也无法回到从前。人活着无论在哪儿都是一样。如果无法回到从前，以及对现在的现状心存不满的话，人们会做出两种选择。要么安静地顺应这令人不爽的现状继续生活，要么为了再次变化而进行挑战。我人生的转折点是飞机失事的那一天，而作为第二个转折点，我为了改变人生而做出了选择。 

看着抱有与我相同烦恼的李胜贤，情不自禁地涌来了觉得自己与他人并无区别的安心感和失落感。一看也只是个普通高中生的人生中突然找来的转折点带给了他多么无法承受的重压呢。名为再也无法回到从前的感情将人压迫到无法呼吸。 

 

“那就等到生出前去见面的勇气为止。”  
“啊？”  
“不是你说的吗。想要去见却没有勇气。我也是。我也有个想见的人，但是因为恐惧而拖延了近一年。这么一看好像马上就要一年了。”  
“...”  
“我现在才产生了一点勇气。而在产生勇气为止的时间里经历过的事情也很多，所以多了很多见了面后要讲给他听的故事。”

 

所以啊，我唠叨起了不像是我会说的话。本来也不喜欢说话，也讨厌装作很懂，但是嘴巴却奇怪地停不下来。因为不像他人的事，因为像我，莫名感到心酸。 

 

“就算你现在立刻见到那个哥哥也肯定会很尴尬不是么。”  
“说不定会呢。”  
“那样的话就等到产生能够相见的勇气为止，并经历各种各样的事情。快乐的事情，悲伤的事情也经历许多，然后在最后相见时讲给他听。我为了见到哥而等待时有过各种各样的事情。很spectacle不是么！？大概会听得津津有味吧。如果长得像我的话。”  
“什么啊那是，像傻瓜一样。”  
“呀，还有这个很重要，最后一定要说。”

都会理解的。然后会对你笑。我们要那么相信。因为，

“真的很想见你， ”

因为他们改变了站在人生转折点的我们。而就像我们发生了改变，他们也发生了变化。 

 

李胜贤深深垂下了头。然后磕磕巴巴地开口。我，因为害怕不能马上就去见他，会去得很晚很晚，那样也没问题吗？我代替那个哥哥亲切地作出了回答。那个哥哥反正长得像我，相信这种程度的回答的话他也能理解的。嗯，那个哥哥也会悠哉地等待的。话语一落，滴答，李胜贤秋千下的沙地滴落水珠留下了黏稠的痕迹。我戳了戳他，问李胜贤你在哭？结果李胜贤露出本性对我吼了起来。这家伙，肯定是个不良。 

“因为是遗传，呜..别管闲事，你这个法拉利混蛋！”

 

敬启  
给不知在何处的Mr.Hitchhiker。  
呀，为什么名叫李胜贤的孩子们都这么没礼貌？ 

 

**

 

经过了无数时日，见过了无数的李胜贤。奇怪的孩子们，正常的孩子们，遇见了多样的李胜贤。我寻找的李胜贤不在任何一处。而今天，我又在出发去见另一个李胜贤。到处寻找也许在某处等着我的李胜贤的经历似乎没有想象中那么糟糕。如果他敢说没有等过我，我可是做好了揍他的思想准备。我给你花的钱有多少，你怎么能这么对我。是恶意利用了我的纯情吗。如果是Mr.Hitchhiker的话肯定会厚脸皮地回答吧。请给出Mr.Ferrari的纯情证据。那样的话我该怎么回嘴呢。 

 

啪，走路时过于神游，撞上了某位女性。对不起，简短道歉后对方也轻轻点了点头继续赶自己的路。有点是我的菜啊，那么想着，注视起了与我擦肩而过的女生，结果站在那个女生旁边的美人转过身可怕地瞪起了我。我莫名有点心虚，重新把头转向前方走了起来，身后传来了轻轻的声音。 

喂，没事吗？有哪里受伤吗？？  
前辈干嘛又要那么夸张啊，只是撞到了而已。不~~过啊，如果是爱马仕的包包的话感觉会完全OK呢。   
是吗？知道了，我给你买。 

叽叽喳喳嬉闹的样子真的可爱到犯规。我莫名发怵了起来，急忙加快了脚步。走了又走，走了又走，走了又走，仿佛走了地球一周般走了许久。感觉我把用汽车缩减的步数收集了后，全都用在了寻找李胜贤上。 

今天要见的李胜贤们不是Mr.Hitchhiker也没关系。只要存在于这个国度的某一处就好。如果李胜贤怀疑我的纯情的话，即使如此我也要真挚地说。 

 

一个人还是会害怕的。  
如果和你一起的话，就连那该死的飞机好像也能清醒地乘坐。

因为是你让我的人生发生变化的，你要负起责任当我的Korea的恋人。 

 

—END—

 

上一次翻译外传还是两年前……时间过得真快。  
文中涉及到就让爱情留下的那对，还有L WORLD里的那对，第七个李胜贤对应的是K大的哪篇文我也不清楚，可能没有对应的。阅读愉快，如果能写下读后的感想就更感激不尽了。以后心血来潮时再见:)


End file.
